Various single and multiple use carts exist which can carry or transport a canoe, kayak or small boat by hand. None of the existing carts however, fold up as compactly, specifically to fit in the sealed hatch compartment of many touring or sea kayaks. This is essential for camping trips, which may entail transporting a loaded kayak by ferry, or for moving boat, paddling equipment and supplies over various terrain to another location, either a campsite or for portage. The design of the cart, its method of folding and the possibility of using various wheel options with the same unit is unique to this cart.